Ludwig's bad day
by gilboob
Summary: Ludwig comes home from a bad day, and Gilbert decides to do something nice for him to make him feel better.


Hello again! This fic is going to be fluffy, and _super _short, with no smut (Awwww) xD

Scheisse-shit Buder-brother

As usual, I own nothing, and if I did, it would _all _be smut, and there would be giant country orgies _everywhere_

Ludwig's bad day

Ludwig had just come home, shielding himself from the pouring rain, and wondering if the day could get any worse. It started when he woke up in the bath tub with his brother after the previous night antics, and he didn't hear his alarm clock go off. Sleeping in the tub had put an ache in his back, and he had trouble shoving off Gilbert's unconscious body (he could be a very heavy sleeper after sex). Trying to get dressed and ready as fast as he could while in pain was no easy feat, and he was late the a World Conference by almost half an hour. Stalking in quietly and embarrassed, he took his seat, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Ludwig was usually the first person there. During the break, Francis had come up to him and handed him some pain relievers, his smirk telling him that he knew why he was late. Damn that mans dirty mind!

When the meeting commenced, Alfred went on a rant on how he was the hero, and coming up with the most useless solutions to the world's problems. When the meeting was over, he had taken Kiku and Feliciano out for training, but ten minutes into it, Feli had skinned his knee. The way he cried over it however, suggested that somebody had shot him. He had given up after that, knowing that he would not be able to be productive for the rest of the day.

So here he was, opening the door to his house, when he heard a scrabbling noise. He foolishly opened the door a little wider to see what it was, and was promptly run over by his three dogs, getting dirt and hair on his already wet suit. _"Scheisse!" _he yelled, now he would have to get the suit dry cleaned. He heard more noise and he looked up, seeing Gilbert running over to him. He leaned down and offered him a hand, and Lud had taken it, heaving himself up onto his feet. Gil gave him a soft kiss. "How was your day?" he asked, and Ludwig's only reply was, "Terrible." Gilbert chuckled and brushed his suit off a little and said "Go get changed, love. It's time to start making your day better." Ludwig slugged off into the bedroom, peeling off the wet and dirty clothing and throwing it into the hamper. He replaced them with pair of baggy grey sweatpants and one of his brother's black tanktops, exactly like his own, except they held the smell of his lover. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled, the aroma instantly calming him.

He stepped back out and flopped onto the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes. A pleasant smell reached his nose and he sat up, looking towards the kitchen. "Bruder, what are you doing?" "I'm cooking. Kiku called and told me you had a shitty day, so I thought I'd make it better by cooking you something." Ludwig leaned back down on the couch. "I never thought I'd see the day where you would cook for me" he teased. "Hey, don't be ungrateful!" Gilbert shouted, pointing a potato peeler at the blonde. "I never said I wasn't, bruder." Gilbert went back to peeling, ignoring the copious amount of cuts on his hands from his inexperience in preparing food. Time went by, and Ludwig was breathing deeply, just on the cusp of sleep. Gilbert walked over to the table, placing a dish of Potatoes au Gratin on a pot holder to keep it from ruining the wood. He went over to the couch and leaned over, kissing his brother gently on the forehead. "Dinner is ready, liebe" he whispered, and watched as Ludwig slowly woke up.

Before Gilbert could sit down at his seat, however, Ludwig grabbed him around the waist from behind. "Thank you for doing all of this for me" he whispered, kissing the earlobe in front of him. He could see a blush form on his love's face. "Y-you're welcome," he heard him stutter, "I felt like you needed some cheering up, and plus, you always make dinner, so I only thought it was fair." "Still, thank you, bruder" he said, nuzzling his head into the warm shoulder, kissing it. "I hope it tastes okay..." Gilbert says nervously. "I'm sure it will taste..._awesome..._" Ludwig blushes when he says the word. "Kesesesese~ Well sit down and eat it then!"

They sat down, each filling their plates. The albino watched as his brother took a forkful of the food and ate it, chewing slowly. "How is it?" the albino asks apprehensively, wondering if he'd messed up somewhere. "It's..." he starts, eyes wide in surprise. "It's...?" Gil wonders. "Absolutely delicious!" Lud exclaims, and begins to shovel more into his mouth. "G-gut" Gil mumbles, turning a vibrant shade of pink. "What did you make these with?" the blonde asks through a full mouth. "Potatoes, butter und beer." "Well...I think I'll have to buy more beer then." Gilbert smiles toothily and begins to eat his food, much slower than his brother, who has cleaned his plate in a matter of minutes. When both of them are done, Gilbert stands up, leaving the dishes on the table and takes his brother's hand, leading him to the bedroom. He flops down onto his back, bringing Ludwig with him, and cuddling him close. Ludwig snuggles deep into his neck, smelling the edges of his brothers hair. "Bruder, I have paperwork to do." "Shhh, West...just sleep. I'll do them for you" Gil replies. Lud is too tired to argue, so he accepts his answer, "Mmmm, okay" he mumbles and begins to breath deeply, quickly falling asleep. When Gil deems it safe, he peels himself away from his love and finds his glasses, pulling out the day's paperwork, trying to imitate his brothers signature as accurate as possible. "Thank you, bruder" Ludwig mumbles in his sleep. "You're welcome" Gilbert replies, a smile on his face.

Well, that's the end! Sorry the end was kind of lame, but It was really hard to do when Lud's asleep and Gil's supposed to be doing paperwork.


End file.
